The present invention relates to a protector for preventing the occurrence of carpal tunnel syndrome.
Carpal tunnel syndrome is a very common ailment, resulting from repeated particular movements and activity of the fingers and hand in certain occupations.
The carpal tunnel leads from the wrist, forwardly between the ball of the thumb and the heel of the hand and into the area of the palm or metacarpus. Nerves from the arm extend through the carpal tunnel and lead to the fingers.
A transverse ligament extends between the ball of the thumb and the heel of the hand, over the nerves, forming the tunnel.
The ailment is associated particularly with certain occupations, including operators of various keyboards, such as in typewriters and computers, and other instruments in secretarial work.
Included in this kind of operations, are repeated motions of the fingers and the hand, which in many cases are repeated a great number of times, even in the course of one day. When they are repeated again in and throughout an extended period of time, such as months, and years, serious damage is done to the nerves in the tunnel. Specifically, scar tissue is developed on the ligament and adjacent tissue, causing irritation and eventual constriction of the median nerve. This results in the onset of subjective symptom of tingling, numbness, pain and eventual limitation of movement of the fingers affected.
It is found also that in addition to strikes against the carpal tunnel, merely rubbing the hand or wrist over a flat surface or deck, over an extended period of time, causes the same damage as that produced by hits or strikes. For example in using a computer, the operator grasps the mouse and moves it around, and in this operation, the base of the palm of the hand as well as the wrist, move over the deck, and drags on it. This movement and dragging effect produces carpal tunnel syndrome.
Computers are being used by an increasingly greater number of people, beginning at an early age, even in school, and regularly even at the age of 5 years. They are popularized so that nearly every child is urged to use them, or, as in school, required to use them, and they continue to use them in the home. Thus the cause of the trouble or ailment begins early in life of the person, and continues for many years.
The use of the computer is a further inducement for the younger generation to utilize the preventative properties of the device of the present invention. The device uses a cushion of medical shearling sheepskin or polyester foam, that are resilient and even absorb the shock of repeated trauma and still maintain their resilience after repeated washings.
There have been attempts made, in the past, to prevent the damage to the carpal nerves, but they have been found ineffective. A particular objection to such prior devices is that they are most often very stiff, and confining, and in general prohibit the free use of the hand. In secretarial occupations referred to, it is necessary that the hand be completely free to move in all directions, and with great agility, and if that complete freedom is not achieved, the protective devices are unsuccessful.
Certain of the prior devices intended for prevention of the syndrome have even caused other pains that otherwise may not have occurred. Some of the devices are quite heavy, and cause fatigue over long periods of use.
Still another objection to the various prior devices used, had to do with a condition of ventilation or breathing of the device. It is necessary that the protective device also enable free movement of air therethrough to prevent the build up of heat and perspiration. These two phenomenons cause great discomfort to the user, particularly when used over extended periods of time.
Still further, many prior devices are not washable, or at least not to a practical extent, and upon repeated washings, they become ineffective for the purpose intended. Those prior devices most often were very expensive, and when they become soiled, the user is tempted to discard them and buy new devices, which results in undesirable greater cost.
A broad object of the invention is to provide a device for originally preventing carpal tunnel syndrome, and, in cases where it is already present, to prevent further progression of it.
Another object is to provide such a device, having the following specific features and advantages:
1. The device is in the form of a sleeve that is easily pulled over the hand of the user, into its intended position of use.
2. The sleeve is stretchable and yieldable, enabling the users hand to be bent and manipulated with great freedom.
3. When in useable position, the front end of the sleeve is positioned about the middle of the palm, and has engagement with the thumb to prevent its being moved too far when it is applied to the hand, that the thumb and fingers being uncovered, are completely free and exposed, and free to be moved in any and all directions.
4. The sleeve is of woven material, and very porous to enable complete ventilation, enabling air and moisture to pass freely through.
5. It includes a cushion that is resilient, and when the device is applied to the hand, rests over the carpal tunnel and adjacent portions to assure that the carpal tunnel is completely covered, while maintaining freedom of movements of the hand referred to above.
6. The device is completely washable, repeatedly, without damage thereto.
7. It can be applied to the hand by very simple movements, similarly to pulling a mitten or glove over the hand.